


Growing Up Gotham - Artemis' Confession

by Tandissavia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mentioned Diana (Wonder Woman), Mentioned Donna Troy - Freeform, Mentioned Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandissavia/pseuds/Tandissavia
Summary: Continuation of some angst from some tumblr RP with a few friends in the Growing-Up-Gotham AU we have there. Artemis works up the courage to admit her feelings to Koriand'r.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Koriand'r
Kudos: 2





	Growing Up Gotham - Artemis' Confession

Artemis sighed, mentally slapping herself again. She was acting like an idiot, like a child. Like a man! Pacing in front of the door for the upteenth time since she arrived, she tried to gather herself once more. She could do this! She was an Amazon dammit!

Moments away from knocking, she stopped herself again. Could she do this? Tell Koriand’r her feelings. Lay them out, bared for her to see. Finally admit to the Tamaranean Princess that she was head over heels in love with her. Her anxiety gnawed at the back of her thoughts, giving her plenty of worst case scenarios that played in her head. What if she was rejected? What if Kori didn’t feel the same way?

What if it ruined their friendship.

No. That wouldn’t happen. Couldn’t. She couldn’t risk losing Kori from her life, not over something silly like her emotions. She’d just have to keep them buried and -

The door cracked open, the Tamaranean standing there looking at her with a puzzled look on her face. “Friend Artemis, is something the matter? You’ve been standing there for a while, I was getting worried. You know you are welcome in my home, yes?”

Artemis stared at her like a deer in headlights, words failing her, her face almost as red as her hair. Words escaped her for a few minutes, her mind racing to try to figure out some explanation. Some way to brush this off.

The moments dragged by, Kori looking more confused by the second, until Artemis finally sputtered out, “Y-Yeah! I uhm...I just came by. To. See how you were?” A terrible lie really, rushed through, none of the tone behind the words to match it. She sent up a silent prayer to the gods that the Tamaranean would believe it.

It seemed as if they had answered her prayer. The princess’ face lit up, a grin spreading across it. “Oh! Wonderful! Please, come in Artemis!” She said as she stepped to the side, holding the door open for the amazonian.

Putting on some fake confidence, Artemis smiled back, doing her best to hide how Kori’s smile just made her melt on the inside. Really, most things about the woman did. Her smile, her laugh, the way she’d stare at her as she tried her alien food, the concern that would cross her face whenever she got scratched up in a fight. Was it really any wonder that she had fallen for her? Could it have gone any other way?

Trepidation in each step, she entered the apartment, taking a quick look around. Still as cozy as ever, a mix of Earth decor and Tamaranean style. That strangely sweet smell that always seemed to hang around Starfire present here, as if she was always baking some delectable goodie whose origin was on the tip of one’s tongue but they could never figure out what it was.  
Taking a moment to sit down on her couch, Artemis glanced at Kori again. How, she wondered to herself, how can one person rival Hathor like this? By this, she meant in the comfortable clothing she was wearing. Simple jeans and a tee-shirt, her hair tied up in a messy bun, no make-up besides a bit of eyeliner. Dressed down, not even trying, looking like she was just relaxing for the night. Yet to Artemis, she was perfection, Hathor incarnate before her. She thought back to why she had come here in the first place, and her cowardice that had almost gotten her out of it. Would she really be okay burying her feelings? Ignoring then, pretending like they didn’t happen? Acting as if she wasn’t deeply in love with her best friend? As if she didn’t spend every moment of the day with her on her mind in some way? As if she didn’t lay in bed, thinking that it felt empty without the Tamaranean there next to her?

“I’m glad you came by Artemis. I was starting to get worried; no messages for the past few days? I know you wanted time to think about something but...I missed hearing from you. I’m elated to see you again.” That smile, that genuine look of happiness in her eyes. It always managed to put Artemis at ease.

“Yeah I had uhm...broke my phone after Jason sent that message in group.” The amazonian laughed nervously, hands fidgeting in her lap. She continued, “Actually Kori...I didn’t just come by to hang out. I wanted to talk to you, about something important, about what they said. I..I’ve wanted to tell you something for a while really, it’s just, between our missions, and recovery, training, everything, it’s been hard to find the right moment, the perfect moment.” She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced up at the Princess, expecting some laugh or grin from the perpetually optimistic gal.

What she saw instead confused her. Kori was looking at her, eyes wide, a slight blush to her cheeks, a mix of worry, confusion, concern and...hope? Her expression was hard to single out, but Artemis could swear it was there, even if for a moment. The alien woman drifted over to sit next to her on the couch, placing her hands over the amazonian’s, leaning close as if she was hanging onto every word.

“You can tell me anything, Artemis. I’m here for you.” How did she know just what to say to put Artemis at ease? Everytime. Everytime she needed that little push, that little encouragement, Kori would give it to her. Spurned on now, her courage returning as she gazed into those softly glowing emerald eyes, the amazonian cleared her throat and let the cards fall where they may.

“What Jason said the other day. The message they sent...it's true Kori. I love you. With every ounce of my being, every part of me. I love your laugh, it makes me want to laugh with you. I love it when you smile, it makes me want to be a reason it's there. I love you Koriand’r. I cannot begin to count the times that I wanted our hugs to never end, the amount of times I laid awake at night wondering what you were doing. The number of times that I pushed myself harder to try to impress you while training. Every touch, every time you brushed against me, it felt like bliss. Every moment that I’ve had you in my life is a moment I’ve cherished because you made it all the better. I know I’m probably making a mistake, and I get that you are crushing on Donna or Diana but I -”

Kori put a hand on Artemis’ lips, giving her a happy, yet extremely confused look. “...I am unaware of who told you I like them, but it was not accurate. Not at all.”

“But, the comments about an amazonian…”

“Yes. I...Artemis those comments were about you. I have fallen for you, not Donna Troy or Diana Prince.”

“I...but I thought…”

They both stared at each other in disbelief, the gears turning in their head as they realized just what the other had meant. Slowly realizing that the woman that they had been pining over for so long, the one that had kept them up those late nights, the one that had made them as happy as they could be, loved them back. And realizing just how big of a useless woman-loving-woman they both were to fail to realize that the other was into them.

Artemis was the first to move, laughing softly, tears of joy moving running down her face. Reaching forward, she cupped Kori’s face in hers and leaned close, pressing her forehead against her own. The Tameraean princess laid her hands against the amazonian’s own, laughing at their ridiculous situation with her. Forgetting the world, each of them focusing on the wave of relief that had washed over them, the feelings of unbridled joy and love overwhelming them, enjoying the moments together.

Soon though, the laughter stopped. Not because some dastardly villain chose that exact moment to interrupt them, you’d have to be a DC film writer to do something like that. No, because they both moved closer, eyes closed, lips mere centimeters apart. Unable to stop themselves any longer, they both gave in, lips parting as they kissed. Artemis, a bit more aggressively, leading it, Kori playing catch up, reveling in the sensation of that long awaited moment. Putting every ounce of love they had for each other into it, both of them refusing to be the one that ended it.

Eventually, since they are mortal beings, both of them pulled away, gasping for air, smiling at each other once more.

“So…” Artemis began, holding Kori’s hand in hers, “Why the hell didn’t Jason just tell me you were in love with me?”


End file.
